Confía en mí
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Cada vez que le sucedía algo "bueno" en su vida, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera oscuro y asfixiante…. Su madre había muerto tres días después de haberle regalado la cadenita de oro. Su padre murió dos días después de haber hecho las paces con él. Y Blaise…". Slash. Blaise/Theodore.
1. Capitulo Uno

**Confía en mí**

**Categoría**: Libros, Harry Potter.

**Personajes**: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott.

**Clasificación**: Mayores de 17 años.

**Género**: Romántico, Drama.

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje.

**Estatus del Fanfic**: Finalizado.

**Aclaraciones:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros.

**Resumen**:

_"Cada vez que le sucedía algo "bueno" en su vida, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera oscuro y asfixiante…_

_Su madre había muerto tres días después de haberle regalado la cadenita de oro. Su padre murió dos días después de haber hecho las paces con él. Y Blaise…"_

POR:

PISLIB n_n

* * *

**1/12**

**Confía en mí.**

**~Capitulo Uno~**

Llevaba un buen rato observándolo. Mientras todos los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor comían amenamenteNeville disfrutaba de las caricias que le daban dos compañeras de su casa: Parvati y Ginny.

Durante las 'vacaciones obligadas', es decir, después de la consumación de la batalla final contra Voldemort, el castillo se vio envuelto en varias reconstrucciones hasta que finalmente, después de unos meses, quedó nuevamente en servicio; todos los alumnos sobrevivientes y los nuevos aspirantes quedaron invitados a regresar y terminar sus estudios a excepción de los Slytherin. Ellos no estaban invitados, era más bien una 'obligación' que les había impuesto el Ministerio de Magia.

— ¡Qué valiente fuiste, _Nevy_! – la chica Parvati le pestañó en son de coquetería — ¡Eres el chico más valiente que conocí jamás!

—No es para tanto – respondió el aludido sonrojado pero, sacando a la vez, el pecho con orgullo – Es una lástima que aún después de tanto sacrificio, el ministro quiera que sigamos conviviendo con esa 'escoria' – dejó salir con rencor hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

—Llevas días diciendo eso y no te culpo – dejó salir la chica Weasley – yo también los odio a cada uno de ellos. Mi Harry no regresó este año, me dijo que no podía soportar nuestras miradas al saber que por su culpa muchos amigos murieron.

— ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada! –Exclamó Parvati – Harry no fue el que mordió a Lavender ni el que hechizó a Fred – gimió, descolocada.

—Él no, pero ellos sí, ellos tienen la culpa – gruñó Neville, fulminando con la mirada a los Slytherin – Ellos deben de pagar por cada una de nuestras pérdidas.

—Pero, ¿cómo? McGonagall y el ministro de magia nos han advertido que no hagamos nada contra ellos – decía desesperada la morena – además, ellos están pagando por cada uno de sus crimines.

—No todos – se apresuró a decir Neville.

— ¿Cómo dices? – Entornó los ojos Ginny – ¿A caso hay un Slytherin que aún no lo haga?

—Así es – gruñó el león, observando a alguien en particular, las chicas siguieron la mirada del chico.

— ¿Quién es él? – Frunció el ceño Parvati – ¿Es nuevo? No lo parece

—Para nada, es de séptimo – informó Neville.

— ¿Y por qué no lo conocía? – refunfuñó la morena.

—Sabe cómo pasar desapercibido – expresó Neville – tanto que no pudieron relacionarlo con nada oscuro a pesar que su padre era uno de los más allegados a Voldemort.

— ¿Su… su padre era mortífago?

— ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida Ginny – ¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿has estado investigándolo?

—Por supuesto – confesó el aludido – tenía que asegurarme que todos pagaran por sus crímenes y él no lo ha hecho.

—Alguien tiene que hacérselo pagar, ¿no creen? – dijo maliciosa la chica Weasley.

— ¿Cómo? – Insistió Parvati – solo el Ministerio de Magia lo hace, tú no puedes ir y hacerle pagar con horas de servicio social como a Malfoy y Goyle, tampoco a limitarle las salidas a Hogsmeade como a Parkinson o…

—No, por supuesto que no – en Neville se veía claramente una mirada llena de malicia – pero hay otras maneras de vengarse.

—Esa mirada me gusta – alabó Ginny — ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, _Nevy_?

—Mi querida Ginny – el chico le pasó un mechón de cabello rojo atrás de la oreja – muy pronto lo sabrás…

— ¡Qué sexy, Neville! – Chilló Parvati pasando su brazo por los hombros y su mano libre por la pierna del chico – has que pague por el sufrimiento de mi mejor amiga, por la muerte de Fred y por todos los demás que cayeron en la batalla y que aún no han tenido justicia.

—Lo haré – aseguró el chico.

Los tres Gryffindor salieron del Gran Comedor, no sin antes lanzar miradas fugaces hacia su nuevo objetivo.

— ¿Y cómo se llama el idiota, Neville? – quiso saber Ginny mientras caminaban por los jardines del colegio.

—Es verdad, no has dicho el nombre de ese chico – coincidió Parvati.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para hacerse el interesante y luego pronunció el nombre del Slytherin arrastrando las palabras.

—Theodore Nott.

* * *

**Wolas a todos :D**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura n.n**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**2/12**

**~Capitulo Dos~**

Aburrido. Así se encontraba Blaise Zabini en su habitación. Ese día era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade, sin embargo; él no podía ir. No le estaba permitido ya que esa era su 'sentencia' por haber ayudado a Draco Malfoy durante la guerra.

— ¡Por Salazar! ¡Solo le presté un libro! Ni siquiera sabía que contenía todo un capitulo de cómo reparar el armario evanescente – dejó salir, frustrado – y eso me bastó para castigarme sin salidas a ningún lado.

—Al menos no haces veinte horas a la semana de servicio comunitario dentro de Hogwarts, como lo hacen Draco y Goyle.

—Ellos sabían, o al menos Draco sabía para qué era el libro, en cambio yo no.

Pansy suspiró larga y tendidamente, ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido esa conversación?

— ¿Y si lo hubieras averiguado, no lo habrías ayudado de todas maneras? – le reclamó la chica, ya cansada de tanto discutir.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Además no estoy enfadado con Draco sino con el maldito Ministerio! – Blaise se levantó de su cama, enfadado — ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar por los errores de nuestros padres? ¿Dónde entra la justicia en todo esto?

La chica no habló, solo se limitó a observarlo mientras el muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Necesito aire – murmuró Blaise dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

* * *

— ¿Dónde… estás?

En los jardines traseros del casillo, un muchacho de piel blanca y cabellera oscura, se encontraba a gatas en el húmedo césped. Tenía alrededor de una hora en esa posición, buscando algo en esa zona.

—Sé… que por aquí… fue… — murmuró, mientras su túnica se ensuciaba aún más.

Las manos del muchacho palpaban cada trozo de césped mientras que sus ojos escudriñaban cada centímetro de tierra.

— ¡Vamos!

Desde el primer día de clases, tres semanas atrás, había comenzado con su búsqueda; aprovechaba todo momento por más corto que éste fuera. A veces se saltaba las horas de las comidas con tal de avanzar y encontrar aquello que tanto anhelaba.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí otra vez, Theodore? – el aludido, al reconocer al propietario del zapato que tenía frente a él, alzó la mirada. Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Blaise… — murmuró Theodore Nott e inmediatamente continuó con su búsqueda, ignorando a su amigo.

—Theo.

El recién llegado observó a su amigo detenidamente mientras internamente se preguntaba qué era aquello que buscaba con desesperación.

Blaise estaba preocupado por Theo. Éste no hacía otra cosa más que insistir en su búsqueda sin importarle lo demás, sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que las clases eran obligatorias, éstas también serían ignoradas por su amigo para continuar buscando.

—Es tarde – le comunicó.

Theo no escuchó o quizás fingió no escuchar.

—Ya casi es hora de la cena – Blaise vio que su amigo ni siquiera se inmutó — ¡Theo!

El aludido dio un respingo, parpadeó un par de veces y le lanzó una mirada de total sorpresa, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Blaise? – el moreno enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Nada – se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se sacudía la túnica.

—Y… ¿ese "_nada"_ te hace venir a buscarlo en cuanto tienes oportunidad? – inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No sé de qué hablas – Theo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Blaise descruzó los brazos y dio un paso hacia él. El otro muchacho retrocedió rápidamente.

—Tengo que ir a…

Sin terminar la oración, Theo salió del lugar con paso rápido. En cuanto estuvo dentro del castillo corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo solitario. Se recargó de la pared mientras esperaba que los locos latidos de su corazón volvieran a un ritmo normal.

* * *

Ya casi anochecía cuando Neville se ocultó tras unos matorrales de los jardines traseros del colegio con la intensión de observar al muchacho que se encontraba no muy lejos de él. El observado se encontraba a gatas y con varita en mano buscando algo.

Tres días atrás había tenido la conversación con sus compañeras de casa sobre la supuesta venganza hacia un Slytherin; dicho muchacho era el que en esos momentos observaba.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado. El muchacho alzó inmediatamente la mirada, una mirada azulada que, al parecer de Neville, emanaba tristeza y desesperación. El Gryffindor se preguntó si la desesperación se debía a _eso_ que buscaba con frenesí.

— ¿Qué buscas? – su tono de voz sonó más tosco de lo que pretendía.

—Nada – respondió el Slytherin, levantándose rápidamente. Neville lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—Eres… Theodore Nott, ¿cierto?

El aludido no hizo ninguna señal de confirmación.

—Soy Neville Longbottom.

—Sé quién eres – le respondió, el Gryffindor trató de ocultar su sorpresa por la respuesta inesperada del otro.

Cuando quiso preguntarle algo más, el Slytherin ya se encaminaba hacia el castillo siendo guiado por el _Lumos_ que momentos atrás le ayudaba a buscar en el césped.

—Estabas… ¿buscando, esto? – murmuró para sí el león mientras observaba apáticamente el objeto que pendía de su mano.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capitulo Tres

**3/12**

**~Capitulo Tres~**

Afuera llovía fuertemente. Un trueno particularmente fuerte fue el que hizo sobresaltar en demasía a Blaise Zabini. El chico, aún adormilado, se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Bostezó con descaro mientras se frotaba la barriga descubierta. Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que el cielo relampagueaba dándole una mejor vista a la habitación.

Observó, pero sin observar realmente, la cama que tenía frente a él, aún estaba hecha, como si su amigo Theodore no estuviera en ella realmente. Blaise se encogió de hombros y se desparramó nuevamente en la cama. A cinco segundos de haber cerrado los ojos algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro. Salió de la cama rápidamente, palpó, con angustia, la cama de Theodore confirmándole sus sospechas: su amigo no estaba. Buscó al muchacho con la mirada, pero era más que evidente que su amigo no estaba en esa habitación.

Blaise sintió algo extraño en su interior, lentamente su mirada llegó hasta la ventana, la cual le mostraba cómo afuera la lluvia caía furiosamente.

—No puede ser…

Sin perder más tiempo salió de la habitación y corrió hacia los jardines traseros del castillo. En su carrera estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por la gata de Filch y por Pevees, afortunadamente salió ileso.

Jadeó con cierto alivio y enojo al ver a Theo en el mismo lugar y misma posición de hace unas horas atrás. La lluvia seguía cayendo furiosamente pero ésta no impedía al chico ojiazul seguir en su insaciable búsqueda.

El recién llegado comenzó a tiritar de frio, solo entonces se dio cuenta que vestía solo con el pans del pijama. Se apresuró a ir por su amigo antes de pescar algún resfriado o algo peor.

—Theo— le llamó a la vez que lo tocaba del brazo.

El aludido dio tal respingo que cayó de espaldas.

Blaise entornó los ojos, Theo tenía las mejillas pálidas, los labios comenzaban a amoratarse y, al igual que él, tiritaba de frio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —el tono de voz que usó el moreno fue de reproche.

—No… mu… much… o — un ataque de tos invadió al otro muchacho.

—Entremos.

—¡No! —otro ataque de tos.

—¡Theo!

—Regresa…

—¿Qué buscas?

—Na… na…

Blaise negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo, éste se levantó rápidamente antes de ser tocado por él.

—Esto está mal — dejó salir Blaise al ver que su amigo no quería ser ayudado.

Theo no respondió.

—Mañana continúa buscando — le pidió — por hoy es suficiente.

—No.

—No seas… testarudo —la voz del moreno temblaba, se estaba congelando bajo la lluvia.

—Te… te… estas… cong… conge…

—Tú estás peor… qu… que yo — le interrumpió — entremos.

Blaise se dio la vuelta con la intensión de que su amigo lo siguiera, sin embargo; éste no se movió de su lugar.

—Enfermándote… solo… retra… retrasará… encontrar lo que sea… que… buscas…

El ojiazul abrió la boca para protestar, pero un ataque de tos lo volvió a invadir en esos momentos impidiéndole hablar, Blaise no esperó dos veces, se acercó a él. Theo dio un paso atrás, estaba por dar otro cuando, sin más, se desmayó.

Blaise se apresuró a levantarlo mientras la preocupación lo carcomía por dentro. Lo llevó directo a la enfermería.

—¡Madame Pomfrey!— gritó en cuanto estuvo dentro —¡Madame Pomfrey!

La señora, que tenía su habitación en la parte trasera, salió asustada.

—¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡Por Merlín!

La bruja no perdió más tiempo; en cuanto vio cómo Blaise depositaba a su amigo en una de las camas comenzó hacer su trabajo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Blaise no respondió, su mirada preocupada solo tenía la atención de Theo, el cual, después de las atenciones de la bruja, dormía plácidamente.

—Estará bien—le consoló la bruja mientras le aplicaba un hechizo a él.

El Slytherin parpadeó sorprendido al verse con la ropa seca.

—Tú también te quedarás aquí por esta noche, será mejor que te pongas el pijama y descanses — la bruja le señaló la ropa que estaba en la cama de enseguida de la de Theo.

Blaise obedeció por reflejo ya que no estaba muy consciente de los movimientos que hacía su cuerpo.

—Bebe esto — la bruja le alcanzó un vaso con una poción revitalizadora.

El aludido se la bebió sin rechistar, y se sintió mejor casi al instante.

—Ahora a dormir, mañana explicarán porqué estaban a tan altas horas de la madrugada fuera del castillo.

La bruja se retiró, dejándolos solos. Blaise se plantó frente a la cama de su amigo y lo observó de manera preocupada.

—Déjame ayudarte, Theo.

* * *

Ese día era domingo y, a pesar que afuera el clima estaba estupendo, Neville prefirió quedarse en su habitación. Estaba tumbado en su cama mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para salir.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Dean Thomas.

—Diviértanse — les deseó Neville.

Dean arrastró consigo a Seamus y ambos partieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Estando solo en la habitación comenzó a repasar lo que tenía planeado hacer. Su plan era simple y malévolo, lo había planeado desde las vacaciones forzadas. Todo había comenzado cuando terminó la guerra, muchas personas perdieron la vida, tanto de un bando como del otro. Los mortífagos sobrevivientes fueron juzgados por el Wizengamot y tuvieron su merecida condena, incluso los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin tuvieron su dosis de castigo. Neville lo sabía porque había seguido el juicio de cada uno de ellos.

Al león no le pareció bien que el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort no hubiera obtenido ni siquiera una reprimenda. Eso le molestó. Sin embargo; lo dejó correr, total, la mayoría de los que apoyaban a Voldemort ya tenían su castigo.

Dos días después, cambió de opinión. Su abuela murió a mano de un mortífago prófugo que andaba en sed de venganza contra aquellos que lucharon en contra de su amo muerto. El odio hacía esos malditos encapuchados encendió la llama de venganza en Neville.

Longbottom sabía que no podía vengarse directamente del asesino de su abuela, pero podía causar mucho dolor a los que habían colaborado con el asesino en la guerra: los Slytherin. Con hambre de venganza planeó su jugada. Se enfocó en la única persona que no había recibido castigo alguno y, sobre todo, que tendría cerca. Theodore Nott.

Al regresar a Hogwarts seguramente los Slytherin estarían cansados y solo desearían paz y tranquilidad. Perfecto. Eso les daría Neville. Él se aseguraría darles paz, tranquilidad y, sobretodo, confianza. Costaría, sería difícil pero Neville lo conseguiría. Le tendería una mano amiga, haría que Theodore Nott confiara en él y en el momento menos esperado lo traicionaría. Les pagaría con la misma moneda.

Neville había sonreído con autosuficiencia en cuanto su plan estuvo listo. La venganza era jodidamente placentera. Y, con esos pensamientos, el Gryffindor se había embarcado hacia Hogwarts.

Longbottom frunció el ceño después de recordar cómo todo había sucedido. Ya no era el mismo muchacho con hambre de venganza, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces… La muerte de su abuela lejos de haberle dejado un sentimiento de superación personal lo llevó a un camino peligroso lleno de dolor y de odio. Su abuela podría ser una anciana estricta y derecha, pero en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. ¿Estaría ella de acuerdo con los planes que él tenía en mente?, ¿y sus propios padres? Probablemente ninguno de ellos estaría de acuerdo, o tal vez sí. Neville no lo sabría porque ninguno de ellos estaba más. Su abuela fue asesinada por un mortífago y sus padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por otro de ellos.

Su hambre de venganza volvió.

¡Un momento! No fue todo culpa de los mortífagos, había gente que aunque no eran "mortífagos oficiales", pasaban información al otro bando. Alguien había dado información revelando el paradero de sus padres. Y ese alguien era de confianza para ellos y los había traicionado, tal como lo hicieron con los padres de Harry.

—Tiene que pagar.

Una vocecita resonó en su interior.

"¿Estás dispuesto a convertirte en ese alguien como el que traicionó a tus padres? y al hacerlo ¿no serás igual o peor que él?"

Neville lo pensó un poco.

A esas alturas su plan ya estaba en marcha. Tenía en su poder algo que pertenecía al Slytherin, seguramente era aquello que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Tenía pensado usarlo en algún momento en contra de Nott pero ya no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo. En muchas ocasiones fue testigo de cómo el Slytherin se desvivía en buscar ese objeto.

El Gryffindor sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cadenita de oro que tenía de dije un pequeño ángel. La escudriñó con la mirada mientras se preguntaba qué tan importante era ese objeto para aquel Slytherin.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**4/12**

**~Capítulo Cuatro~**

Abrió un ojo y después el otro. Le costó trabajo adaptarse a tanta luz, pero finalmente lo logró. Se sintió mareado y un ligero dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en él. Gruñó.

Segundos después se percató de dos cosas. Uno, definitivamente esa no era su habitación. Dos, había alguien recargado en su cama, durmiendo. Reconoció el lugar como la enfermería; la persona que estaba a su lado era su amigo, Blaise Zabini.

Reordenar sus ideas fue cuestión de segundos, y aunque no eran muy nítidos sus recuerdos, sabía que había llegado a ese lugar gracias a su amigo Blaise. Se levantó perezosamente del lado contrario de la cama donde descansaba la cabeza de su amigo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Si su memoria no fallaba, ese día era domingo y la mayoría de los alumnos estarían de camino a Hogsmeade. ¡Perfecto! Nadie lo molestaría ni harían preguntas estúpidas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ¿acaso no era obvio? Buscaba algo, ¿qué era? Eso no le importaba a nadie, solo a él.

Afuera el sol brillaba cálidamente y había una brisa fresca, sin ninguna señal de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Con los pies descalzos, Theodore avanzó hasta llegar a su destino: Los jardines traseros.

* * *

Neville seguía escudriñando con la mirada aquel dije en forma de angelito. Lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y comenzó a palparlo lentamente. A simple vista el dije parecía tener una superficie lisa y fría, sin embargo; el Gryffindor comprobó lo contrario: era suave y cálida, como si _estuviera_ vivo.

Segundos después de tener contacto con el objeto comenzó a dormitar, _una extraña coincidencia_, pensó el muchacho. Sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, cada vez más…

_Cuando Neville abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, además… sonreía. ¿Sonreía? Sí, sonreía e iba de un lado a otro mientras perseguía a una mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor de él. Neville no se explicaba porqué insistía en perseguir a ese pequeño animalito, pero ahí estaba, corriendo y sonriendo, pero sobre todo divirtiéndose, feliz. Muy feliz._

_Continuó persiguiendo a la mariposa, no podía alcanzarla, ¿Por qué no? ¿Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente largas? Estiró sus manitas, ¡un momento! ¿Manitas? Observó sus manos, eran pequeñas, como las de un niño de cinco años. _

_Neville frunció el ceño._

_—Theodore — lo llamó una voz suave y cantarina._

_Neville sabía que no se llamaba de esa manera y, aún así, respondió al llamado. Corrió feliz._

_Anhelaba, inexplicablemente, llegar hasta donde se encontraba la dueña de aquella voz dulce y melodiosa._

_Atravesó a trompicones el jardín que lo separaba de la mujer que lo llamaba._

_—¿Estabas nuevamente en el jardín?_

_Era una mujer sumamente bella. Su cabello era largo y negro, de piel blanca como la cera y de ojos azul profundo._

_Neville sintió dentro de él una infinita paz. Con solo verla y escucharla se sentía maravillosamente feliz._

_—Regresemos._

_Embobado, Neville asintió._

_La bella mujer lo tomó de la mano. El solo contacto era cálido y Neville en verdad creía que caminaba por el paraíso. _

_Llegaron a una pequeña banca en donde la hermosa mujer lo sentó mientras le sonreía._

_—Theodore…_

_Neville le sonrió feliz, amaba que esa mujer lo llamara de esa manera._

_—Tengo un regalo para ti — la mujer agrandó la sonrisa mientras le mostraba una cadenita de oro que colgaba de su mano izquierda._

_Neville la observó de cerca, la pequeña cadenita tenía un dije en forma de angelito._

_—Esta cadenita me la regaló mi madre cuando era pequeña y ahora es mi turno de regalártela a ti — la bella mujer le colocó la cadena en el cuello — este angelito cuidará de ti, así como cuidó de mí todos estos años._

_Neville sonrió bobamente mientras acariciaba el dije._

_—Gracias, mami — Neville abrazó a la bella mujer._

_—Te quiero mucho, Theodore. Nunca lo olvides… _

Neville se sentó de golpe en su cama como impulsado por un resorte. Su respiración era agitada mientras que su corazón bombardeaba rápidamente. Se sentía extraño, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Qué fue ese sueño tan extraño?

_"No, no fue un sueño. Fue un recuerdo"_

La cadenita de oro reposaba en su cama. La tomó en sus manos.

—Definitivamente, esto es lo que buscas — murmuró.

* * *

Estornudó por tercera vez cuando una pequeña mariposa revoloteó a su lado. Theodore sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para nuevamente continuar con su búsqueda. Estaba completamente seguro que ese era el lugar donde se le había caído aquella cadenita de oro que su madre le había regalado cuando era pequeño. Era muy importante para él, no podía siquiera pensar que la había perdido. No, no podía aceptarlo. Tenía que encontrarla. Fuera como fuera. Y al _precio_ que fuera.

Siguió buscando a gatas en cada rinconcito de aquel jardín mientras los recuerdos lo invadían lentamente.

_La guerra final se había desatado. Voldemort pedía que le entregaran a Potter, pero nadie del castillo pensaba en esa posibilidad. Todos los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin eran transportados hacia el séptimo piso para evacuarlos._

_Pansy, Blaise y Theo eran los que encabezaban el grupo de evacuación, sin embargo; antes de entrar por el agujero que los conduciría al pub Cabeza de Puerco, Pansy se detuvo abruptamente._

_—¿Dónde está Draco?— preguntó a sus dos amigos, que la observaban con genuino desconcierto._

_—¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? — Fue la respuesta de Blaise, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada mientras los demás alumnos entraban en el agujero._

_Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, todos concluían en lo mismo: Draco había ido detrás de Potter. Sin perder más tiempo, salieron del lugar en busca de sus amigos._

_La batalla no demoró en comenzar y los tres amigos inevitablemente se vieron separados por la masa de alumnos que corrían de un lado a otro y por los hechizos que revoloteaban por todo el lugar._

_Theodore no tardó mucho en llegar a los jardines traseros del castillo, esquivó un par de hechizos antes de caer de espaldas al evitar una maldición. Rodó hasta ponerse a salvo detrás de un árbol._

_Todo alrededor suyo era caos; hechizos iban y venían, al igual que los magos, mortífagos y las diferentes criaturas que participaban en esa sangrienta guerra. Theodore visualizó a su propio padre no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, luchando contra un miembro de la Orden del Fénix._

_—¿Escondiéndote? — habló una voz a sus espaldas. Theodore dio un respingo cuando, al darse la vuelta, reconoció a Rowle, el mejor amigo de su padre — eso no es propio de un Slytherin._

_El mortífago le apuntó con la varita y antes siquiera de poder pronunciar el hechizo_,_ cayó lentamente frente a los ojos del Slytherin._

_—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Blaise, aún apuntando con su varita al mortífago recién caído._

_Justo cuando se disponía a responder, ambos chicos fueron expulsados por una explosión que se produjo detrás de ellos._

Theodore despertó tres días después de todo eso. Y cuando lo hizo, se enteró de dos cosas que muy en el fondo temía que sucederían.

Exhaló profundamente y continuó con su búsqueda.

—Sé lo que buscas — una voz detrás de él le confirmó que ya no estaba solo.

* * *

**GARCIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**5/12**

**~Capitulo Cinco~**

Cuando Blaise despertó y descubrió que Theodore no estaba donde se supone debería, fue directo hacia los jardines traseros de Hogwarts mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en San Mungo.

_La guerra había concluido dos días atrás, eso le habían dicho cuando despertó en San Mungo. Blaise recordaba muy poco lo que le había pasado, una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba con Theo y después nada._

_En cuanto despertó fue dado de alta y notificado por unos aurores el día de su juicio. No le importó mucho, le preocupaban más sus amigos. Tenía la sensación que él no sería el único juzgado. Y no se equivocó._

_Después de investigar por un rato en el hospital, se enteró que el único que se encontraba en san Mungo era Theodore. Fue en su búsqueda._

_Cuando entró a su habitación, le sorprendió que su novio hubiera resultado sólo con unos cuantos rasguños, el único inconveniente era que no despertaba. De acuerdo a los medimagos, el muchacho venía durmiendo desde la explosión._

_Dos horas más tarde, en cuales Blaise no se despegó de su lado, Theodore despertó._

_Blaise le recibió con una amplia sonrisa, Theodore por su parte, se levantó desconcertado. Fue cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Blaise lo observó, con el ceño fruncido. Su novio buscaba algo alrededor del cuello._

_—¿Dónde están mis cosas? — reclamó. Blaise las señaló con su dedo índice._

_Theodore se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el mueble que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto._

_—No está… — escuchó que su amigo murmuraba, una y otra vez, mientras revolvía su ropa — no está…_

_—¿Qué es lo que no está? — le preguntó Blaise._

_— ¿Quién me trajo aquí?_

_—No lo sé._

_— ¿Quién me cambió? — Exigió, cada vez más enojado._

_—No lo sé._

_— ¡Demonios! — maldijo, quedamente._

_Justo cuando Blaise se disponía a preguntarle qué era aquello que lo estaba poniendo de malas, Theodore salió de la habitación._

Después de analizar la situación no le fue difícil descifrar qué era aquello que Theodore buscaba con desesperación. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa cadenita de oro en el cuello de su amigo? Demasiadas. Sabía que Theodore valoraba mucho aquella joya, su madre se la había regalado. Blaise se sabía de memoria la historia, a pesar que solo la escuchó una vez.

Y, tal como lo sospechó, Theodore se encontraba en el jardín, buscando.

—Sé lo que buscas — le dijo a su amigo.

El aludido se levantó de un salto.

—No está — le respondió.

En los ojos de Theodore había decepción y tristeza.

— ¿Seguro?

Como respuesta, el castaño se recargó del árbol, mientras suspiraba resignadamente.

—Los encantamientos tienen desventajas —dejó salir Blaise, refiriéndose al hechizo que tenía la cadenita de su amigo.

Theodore no respondió. Blaise se sentó a su lado.

—La encontraremos — le dijo — no importa cuánto tardemos.

El joven Nott lo observó atentamente.

—Te lo prometo — le sonrió Blaise — ¡Tengo una idea! — Soltó el moreno de pronto y se levantó de un salto — ahora vuelvo — y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Theodore lo observó alejarse mientras su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Era estúpido decir que no estaba enamorado de su amigo. Porque lo estaba. A inicios del sexto curso fue cuando se dio cuenta que Blaise le atraía más que como amigo. Lo que le sorprendió más fue que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

No fue hasta finales del sexto curso cuando "formalizaron" su relación. A Theodore no le agradó mucho la idea, no es que no quisiera, sino que cada vez que le sucedía algo "bueno" en su vida, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se volviera oscuro y _asfixiante_…

Su madre había muerto tres días después de haberle regalado la cadenita de oro. Su padre murió dos días después de haber hecho las paces con él. Y Blaise…

¡Por Merlín! Su amigo pudo haber muerto en aquella explosión cuando se estaba llevando a cabo la guerra final. Por el bien de ambos, Theodore dio por terminada su relación en cuanto estuvo fuera del hospital San Mungo.

Los días siguientes fueron oscuros para él. De un momento a otro se sintió vacío: sin su padre, sin la cadenita que le perteneció a su madre y sin Blaise. Le hizo sentir mejor el pensar que al menos su amigo vivía. Lejos de él, pero estaba vivo.

Su mirada se detuvo en un punto neutro frente a él.

—Estoy maldito —murmuró — todo lo que se me acerca, termina muriendo…

—Hola.

—No te acerques, podrías acabar muerto.

* * *

Su mano derecha aferraba fuertemente aquella cadenita de oro mientras su mirada buscaba al propietario de la joya. Por alguna extraña razón, Neville tenía la necesidad de hablar con aquel Slytherin, quería consolarlo, tranquilizar su sed de búsqueda…

Se detuvo bruscamente en cuanto lo localizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus nervios aumentaron considerablemente, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?, ¿Por qué después de aquel recuerdo su sed de venganza se había esfumado?

— ¡La cadenita! — Exclamó — desde que la toqué, me están pasando cosas extrañas.

Neville intercambió miradas entre la cadena y el Slytherin. Los recuerdos le invadieron…

_Voldemort estaba derrotado. La guerra había concluido. Todos comenzaron a transportar los cuerpos de los magos caídos al castillo y a ayudar a los heridos._

_Neville se dirigió hacia los jardines traseros contemplando las consecuencias de aquella guerra sangrienta. Suspiró largamente mientras internamente se decía: todo ha terminado. Los mortífagos serían juzgados por sus actos y al final las cosas tomarían su curso normal. El Gryffindor sonrió satisfecho. _

_Después de haber andado de un lado a otro, se dispuso a regresar al castillo. Al dar un par de pasos, un tenue resplandor le llamó la atención, se acercó lentamente y se inclinó para observar mejor aquel objeto que resplandecía. Era una cadenita, el castaño frunció el ceño. La tomó en sus manos y entonces descubrió al pequeño angelito que servía de dije. _

_Se levantó lentamente mientras la cadenita la sostenía con solo dos dedos. Observó la joya con una curiosa fascinación. Había algo en ésta que lo hizo "desconectarse" por unos segundos de la realidad. Era como si de pronto todo era felicidad y paz…_

_¿De quién sería aquella preciosa cadenita?_

_Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando visualizó unas diminutas gotas color rojo en el angelito. Era sangre. Justo cuando Neville se disponía a limpiarlas, las gotas fueron absorbidas. El Gryffindor tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para convencerse así mismo que aquel dije no había resplandecido después de haber absorbido el líquido carmesí. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo. _

_La cadenita la guardó en su baúl y no la volvió a sacar hasta aquel momento en que vio al Slytherin buscar algo con insistencia en el jardín trasero._

Neville seguía observando al Slytherin, si la cadenita le pertenecía a ese muchacho, entonces la sangre que había visto en el dije ese día también le pertenecía a Theodore. ¿La sangre era la causante para que presenciara aquel recuerdo como si fuera de él?

_No, no solo fue eso._

El Gryffindor reflexionó un poco. La sangre era de Nott y la cadenita, que sin duda era mágica, le había pertenecido a su madre. Por lo tanto, los tres compartían el mismo recuerdo. Y él solo fue un observador. Un extraño que, por alguna extraña razón, había posado sus manos en aquel tesoro.

Su venganza a esas alturas ya no tenía mucho peso sobre él. No cuando sabía algo tan íntimo de aquel Slytherin. Y, muy en el fondo, Neville comprendía el sufrimiento del muchacho. Sabía lo que era una pérdida. Sus propios padres estaban en san Mungo, y a pesar que no lo reconocían, Neville no se podía imaginar su vida sin ellos.

Pensar en el Slytherin sin sus padres presentes, era algo que lo superaba. Observó la cadenita y la aferró aún más contra su mano izquierda. Para Neville eran valiosas todas aquellas envolturas de chicles que su madre le regalaba cada vez que iba a san Mungo, cada una de ellas las guardaba con profundo cariño en una cajita de madera como si de un tesoro se tratara. No podía siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que representaba para Theodore Nott aquel collar de oro.

—Eres un idiota, Neville — se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía hacia al chico Nott — un idiota sentimentalista…

Se acercó al Slytherin y se plantó frente a él.

— Hola.

—No te acerques, podrías acabar muerto.

Neville parpadeó un par de veces en son de desconcierto ante las palabras del Slytherin.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	6. Capitulo Seis

**6/12**

**~Capitulo Seis~**

— Hola.

—No te acerques, podrías acabar muerto.

Neville parpadeó un par de veces en son de desconcierto ante las palabras del Slytherin. Theodore se levantó y se quedó frente al recién llegado. Lo miró fijamente. El Gryffindor se quedó quieto, desconcertado.

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Mientras que la de Neville era de curiosidad, la de Theodore era de decepción.

El león aferró la cadenita en su puño. Estaba frente al dueño de la joya y sin embargo; algo lo frenaba para devolverla. Una pregunta rondaba por su mente y no se iría de ese lugar hasta saber la respuesta.

Theodore escudriñó con la mirada al otro muchacho, sabía que en los últimos días era espiado por el Gryffindor. No estaba muy seguro del motivo y la verdad era que no le importaba… o al menos no lo era hasta un par de días atrás cuando la chica Weasley comenzó también a seguir sus pasos. Notó que en la mirada del león había genuina curiosidad así que, satisfecho de darse cuenta que el león no tramaba algo contra él, giró para dirigirse hacia el castillo.

El Slytherin dio un par de pasos cuando una mano se cerró tras su brazo derecho, haciéndolo girar hacia su captor. Theodore frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Neville, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos —. Tu padre era mortífago, uno de los pocos que eran muy allegados a Voldemort, ¿Por qué no seguiste sus pasos convirtiéndote en uno?

El aludido no respondió, se limitó a observar detenidamente al león. Neville lo fulminó con la mirada cuando no escuchó respuesta. Apretó más el agarre del brazo.

—¡Contesta! —exigió.

Neville tenía pinta de ser un muchacho debilucho, pero cuando se lo proponía sacaba fuerzas de donde sea. A Theo se le comenzó a entumir el brazo. Sin embargo; no hizo señal alguna para zafarse del agarre.

—Si tu padre fuera mortífago y tú supieras exactamente en qué consiste su trabajo, ¿lo harías?

—¿Qué?

Neville parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?, ¿si sus padres fueran mortífagos? ¡Sus padres jamás serían tal cosa! ¡Por supuesto que…! El Gryffindor detuvo sus pensamientos. Se replanteó la pregunta.

Si las cosas estuvieran al revés, es decir, si sus padres fueran mortífagos, probablemente él hubiera seguido sus pasos. Frank y Alice fueron aurores que pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix, si Neville hubiera podido se habría unido a ésta, en cambio se unió al ED, ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Compartía la ideología del grupo, tenía un motivo, una razón, algo por lo qué luchar…

Entonces, ¿Theodore…?

—Esa es la respuesta – dijo Nott. A esas alturas Neville ya no lo tenía apresado.

Theodore avanzó hacia el castillo, dejando al chico Longbottom sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez Theodore compartía la misma ideología de su padre: odiar a los muggles y sangres sucias. Probablemente el único motivo por el cual se encontraba en la guerra era porque su padre también lo estaba, después de todo él era su única familia. Esa era la razón. Pero el muchacho no tenía algo por lo qué luchar. No eran sus aspiraciones dejar al mundo mágico libre de muggles y sangre sucias. Ese era el de Voldemort. Tampoco su sueño era el ser mortífago, porque de serlo tendría la marca en su brazo izquierdo, ese sueño era el del señor Nott, su padre. El mismo Theodore lo había dicho en el juicio (¿Cómo lo había olvidado?). Y por supuesto, no quería que sus amigos murieran o salieran heridos en la guerra. No.

"_Un chico extraño_", pensó Neville.

Él creía que todos los Slytherin aspiraban a ser mortífagos como sus progenitores. Draco Malfoy fue la prueba viviente de ello.

* * *

Blaise entró a la sala común, sonriendo. En cuestión de segundos divisó a Theodore frente a la chimenea. En cuanto vio el estado de ánimo de su amigo, su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—¡Hey! — Le llamó, sentándose a su lado — ¿recuerdas mi idea? — puso sobre las piernas de su amigo un enorme mapa que mostraba todas las partes de Hogwarts.

Theo no se inmutó, siguió viendo el crepitar de las llamas. Blaise no se desanimó.

—En este mapa puedes realizar un hechizo de localización con tu varita — le explicó — y… este libro te muestra…

—No está — atajó Theo antes de que Blaise siguiera con su explicación.

—¡Pero ni los has intentado aún! — se quejó. Le mostró el libro — este es el hechizo y este es el movi… ¿Qué haces?

Blaise parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio a Theodore devolverle el gran mapa.

—No está, Blaise – Nott le envió una mirada que no supo interpretar — gracias de todas formas.

El Slytherin se levantó y se dirigió a las habitaciones. Blaise aventó el mapa. Gruñó con desesperación.

—¡Oye! — Pansy apartó a Blaise del fuego — ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Nada.

—¿"Nada''? ¿Quemarte la mano es "nada''?

—¡Y qué importa! – gritó, furioso.

—¡Por favor, Blaise! No lo hagas — suplicó Pansy — no te derrumbes, aún no. Te necesitamos.

—Pansy…

—Sé que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte. Theo te necesita. Yo te necesito. No flaquees, aún no.

—Yo… me duele Pansy — Blaise se dejó caer en el sillón — me duele ver a Theo de esa manera y no poder hacer algo por él.

—Tenle paciencia — la muchacha se sentó a su lado — Theo ha perdido más que todos nosotros y era el menos involucrado en todo este asunto de… ya sabes, Voldemort…

—No quiere mi ayuda — dejó salir, observando el mapa — en realidad… no quiere nada que venga de mi parte.

Pansy suspiró largamente.

—Es porque te quiere — ambos chicos se giraron para ver al recién llegado — te está protegiendo.

—¿Protegiendo?, ¿de qué hablas, Draco?

—No estoy seguro — el rubio se sentó frente a ellos — escuché hablar al señor Nott y a mi padre sobre ello. Tiene algo que ver con su familia.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no tiene familia. Nos tiene solo a nosotros y no quiere nuestra ayuda.

Blaise se giró y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Draco y Pansy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	7. Capitulo Siete

**7/12**

**~Capitulo siete~**

Neville estaba malhumorado. Se reprendía una y otra vez por indagar sobre la vida de aquel Slytherin. Entre más sabía del muchacho menos peso tenía su venganza.

—Tengo que decirles… — murmuró mientras veía la cadenita frente a él.

—¡Qué bella cadenita! — exclamó Parvati.

Neville giró para quedar frente a la chica.

—¿Puedo verla? — hizo un intento por agarrarla.

—¡No! — exclamó Neville, metiéndola en su bolsillo.

Ginny, que no había dicho palabra alguna, frunció el ceño.

—Emh… lo siento. Es solo que… es importante para mí… y… — Neville se abochornó.

—¿Cómo va el plan? — quiso saber Parvati.

—Te vimos hablando con el Slytherin – confesó la pelirroja.

Neville las observó atentamente, ¿Cómo demonios les explicaría todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días?, ¿Cómo les diría que la venganza ya no se llevaría a cabo?

—No muy bien — confesó.

—Parvati y yo lo hemos estado observando también — el león entornó los ojos, sorprendido — Nott busca algo, aún no sabemos muy bien qué es, pero al parecer es muy importante para él.

—Si lo encontramos antes que él, sería estupendo — opinó la morena.

Neville se asustó con la reciente confesión de la pelirroja, le tranquilizó el saber que sus amigas aún no sabían de la cadenita, esa era una gran ventaja. Así que mejor decidió aclarar el asunto antes de que eso pasara a mayores.

—Tengo que confesarles algo.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta después de las clases — advirtió la pelirroja.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

* * *

Theodore estuvo como zombi todo el día, se movía de un lado a otro solo por reflejo. A la hora de la cena ni se molestó en ir, prefirió quedarse en la habitación. Habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que sus amigos subieron al Gran Comedor, cuando Blaise irrumpió en la habitación.

—No puedo seguir fingiendo que no está pasando nada — se plantó frente a Theo — no puedo dejar que te hundas en ese pozo sin fondo.

—Estoy bien — murmuró el aludido.

—No. No lo estas y lo sabes. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Y quién dijo que necesito ayuda? – El ojiazul frunció el ceño — no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos la tuya. ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?

A Blaise le dolieron las palabras de su amigo, fueron como cuchillas directas a su corazón.

—Me preocupo por ti porque te amo —Theo desvió la mirada, no quería que la conversación tomara rumbos peligrosos. Blaise se dio cuenta de ello — si eso es lo que quieres, te dejaré en paz. No sabrás más nada de mí.

Aunque le fue difícil admitirlo, Theodore tuvo miedo de las palabras de su amigo, de la mirada fría, de su alejamiento. Se reprochó por lo estúpido que fue, por su comportamiento infantil. Estaba perdiendo a Blaise. Podría soportar no tenerlo como novio, pero perderlo como amigo, eso jamás.

En un momento de desesperación lo tomó del brazo.

—No… — le murmuró, afianzando más su agarre — no te alejes de mí.

Blaise sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

—Te necesito — Theodore se sintió enrojecer al decir tales palabras, no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos.

Blaise hizo que su amigo lo viera a la cara. Ambas miradas se conectaron. El ambiente comenzó a cambiar de un momento a otro, se hizo tan ligero y lleno de paz, que Theodore sintió que caminaba nuevamente en el paraíso. Sin importarle sus preocupaciones, sus miedos o e incluso su "maldición", cortó la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y los de su amigo, convirtiendo el roce rápidamente en un beso.

Rodeó el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos, profundizando así el contacto. Cada toque era un respiro en su alma, cada roce era un peso menos en su corazón, cada suspiro era un "te amo" silencioso a su amigo, cada caricia era un "te necesito".

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, por el momento, por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. La necesidad de darse a entender que no podían estar separados fue más fuerte que su voluntad.

Se besaron aún más, las caricias no eran suficientes, necesitaban _sentirse_ unidos. En segundos llegaron a la cama de Nott, Blaise dominaba la situación y a Theodore no le costó trabajo dejarse dominar. La ropa desapareció en segundos, a ninguno le hacía falta, no cuando sus cuerpos eran invadidos por besos y caricias.

Theodore estaba feliz, incluso en su rostro se podía apreciar una sutil sonrisa. La primera que Blaise le veía desde que había salido de San Mungo. Y ese simple gesto le hizo feliz. Sus besos se tornaron más dulces, más suaves, con más amor.

El ojiazul se dejó llevar, se entregó a su amigo sin remordimientos, sin pensar en lo que podía pasar después. Se dejó vencer, se permitió ser débil.

* * *

A Neville le extrañó no ver a Ginny en el desayuno, sobre todo cuando la conversación pendiente la retomarían en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada, como últimamente ya era costumbre, hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Theodore no estaba. Frunció el ceño. El día anterior el muchacho no había ido a la cena y ahora se saltaba el desayuno. Neville tuvo el presentimiento que algo andaba mal.

Sumido en sus pensamientos subió hacia su habitación y no pudo evitar alarmarse al encontrar a alguien revisando su baúl. Su cama y el velador ya habían sido revisados.

—¿Qué haces? — interrogó a la intrusa.

—¿Dónde está? — quiso saber la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde está, "qué"? — preguntó, confundido.

—La cadenita. Eso es lo que busca el Slytherin.

Neville entornó los ojos.

Ginny ya lo sabía.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**8/12**

**~Capitulo Ocho~**

Abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto sintió un cuerpo pegado al suyo, se apartó bruscamente. Blaise se removió en su lugar.

—No, no, no, no… — murmuró Theodore, levantándose.

—mmmué pasa? — preguntó adormilado el moreno.

Theo comenzó a buscar su ropa, enredándose en el proceso con las cortinas que estaban corridas, al menos con la poca cordura que mantuvieron la noche anterior tuvieron la decencia de hechizar y correr las cortinas de la cama.

Blaise se sentó de golpe, fue cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por suerte, sus compañeros de habitación ya se habían ido a desayunar.

—¡Hola! — saludó a Theodore, sonriendo.

—¡Esto no debió haber pasado! — le dijo, enojado.

Al moreno se le borró la sonrisa al instante. Al parecer las cosas entre ellos seguían igual, o tal vez, peor que antes.

—Lo siento — se disculpó el moreno, comenzando a vestirse también. Theo lo observó en silencio, incapaz de darle una explicación. Supuso que las próximas horas iban hacer realmente asfixiantes.

* * *

—No está en tu cama, ni en el velador y tampoco en el baúl, eso significa que la traes contigo — Ginny lo veía fijamente.

Neville sabía que ese era el momento de dar las explicaciones.

—No te la daré — le dijo.

—¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de ella? — quiso saber.

—Nunca.

—Entonces lo chantajearás con ella.

—No.

—¿Se la mostrarás y después la arrojarás al lago para que el calamar gigante o alguna criatura de ahí se la coma? Si es así, es un plan realmente brillante y macabro, aunque no muy tu estilo — admitió.

—No haré tal cosa.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—En realidad, pensaba hacer todo lo contrario — el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros — se la devolveré sin pedir o hacer nada a cambio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has escuchado.

—Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? — Ginny se estaba enojando.

—No.

—Prometimos vengarnos de él — siseó.

—Ginny, sé lo que prometí y lo que dije — admitió Neville — la verdad es que estaba dolido y resentido por la muerte de mi abuela. Theodore no merece nada de lo que pensaba hacerle.

—¿Theodore? ¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre?

—Ginny…

—No lo digas Neville. Él merece ser castigado por todo lo que sus _amiguitos_ hicieron.

—El vengarnos de él no le devolverá la vida a Fred ni a mi abuela.

—Él merece sufrir.

—Es suficiente el dolor que estamos sintiendo por las perdidas, Ginny. No agreguemos más.

—¡No! ¡Quiero que él sufra, Neville! – Chilló Ginny — ¡Quiero que él pague por todo!

—Eso no quitará tu dolor.

—Pero me dará paz, mi corazón descansará y ya no lloraré por las noches, Neville — la pelirroja se acercó a él — ¡Por favor!

—No, Ginny. No está bien, no es correcto.

La muchacha se dejó caer al suelo, llorando. Neville corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola.

—Llora Ginny, es mejor sacar el dolor de esta manera — le consoló — te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo. Lo prometo.

* * *

La mañana fue un infierno para Theodore, las clases resultaron no tan llevaderas: obtuvo un par de 'D' en los trabajos de DCAO y Pociones. Aunque en el fondo no le preocupaban tanto sus calificaciones como el que en realidad lo tenia de esa manera. Blaise no se le había acercado en todo el día, lo evitaba a toda costa. Y eso le dolía. Incluso más que la pérdida de la cadenita que le perteneció a su madre.

En cuanto terminó la clase de Transformaciones se escondió en el aula de enseguida. Cuando visualizó a Blaise, lo jaló metiéndolo en el aula.

—¡Qué demonios…! — se quejó el moreno.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Theo — tengo que hablar contigo.

Blaise le envió una mirada fría, ese gesto no detuvo al ojiazul.

—Te pido disculpas por lo de esta mañana — el muchacho buscó la mirada de su amigo moreno — No era mi intensión hacerte sentir de esa manera. Yo solo… no quiero que algo malo te pase.

Blaise frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo malo?

Theodore se abstuvo de responderle con la verdad.

—Solo te he traído para disculparme — y sin más, el castaño salió del aula.

* * *

Neville estaba satisfecho. Había convencido a Ginny de no llevar a cabo su venganza contra el Slytherin. Lo único que faltaba era entregar la cadenita a su dueño y las cosas tomarían el rumbo que debían de tomar. Sonrió complacido.

Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes y pudo visualizar a Theodore en ésta. Todo terminaría al día siguiente cuando le entregar la joya. Volvió a sonreír.

Blaise se detuvo en la puerta del Gran Comedor, con la mirada buscó a su amigo ojiazul. En cuanto lo localizó se dirigió hacia con él.

—Te prometí encontrar la cadenita y pienso cumplir con mi promesa — Blaise le sonrió mientras le mostraba el gran mapa enrollado y el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca el día anterior.

Theodore lo miró fijamente. Al ver sonreír a su amigo, supo que éste había aceptado sus disculpas.

—¿Cómo va ese hechizo? — le preguntó mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

Ese día era sábado. Neville estaba de buen humor, en unas horas más entregaría la cadenita y estaba seguro que el Slytherin también se pondría de buen humor. Y con suerte, volvería a sonreír, como en la noche anterior.

Esa era la primera sonrisa que presenciaba del muchacho y le pareció que era la sonrisa más linda que había visto en su vida. Embobado con la imagen mental de Theodore, comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras caminaba hacia los jardines traseros buscaba la cadenita en la túnica, no la encontró en el bolsillo donde solía estar.

Frunció el ceño.

Volvió a buscarla, esta vez calmadamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Asustado, repasó en su mente dónde más podría haberla dejado. Cayó en cuenta que no la había cambiado de lugar, es más ni siquiera la había sacado de la túnica. Eso significaba una cosa, alguien se la había robado. Pero, ¿Quién?

Entornó los ojos, alarmado.

—¡Ginny!

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**9/12**

**~Capitulo Nueve~**

—Aquí dice que… — Blaise continuó leyendo mentalmente el libro que reposaba en sus piernas — el movimiento es como la simulación de un péndulo y…

Se encontraban en la Sala Común, sentados, frente a la chimenea. Mientras el moreno leía las indicaciones, su amigo las obedecía.

—¿Así? —preguntó el ojiazul, imitando el movimiento con su varita.

—Tienes que hacerlo sobre el mapa… y también… — el moreno pasó una página del libro — decir el siguiente conjuro… emh… "_Encuentra_".

Theodore hizo lo que le pidió su amigo, la varita comenzó a moverse lentamente, con voluntad propia, sobre el mapa.

—Concéntrate bien — murmuró Blaise.

El aludido frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

* * *

—¡Ginny! — gritó Neville, en cuanto llegó al lago.

—¡Hola, Neville! — Saludó como si nada la pelirroja, mientras hablaba con Parvati — ya puse al tanto a Parvati.

—¿De qué? — frunció el ceño.

—De lo que haremos con esto — Ginny le mostró la cadenita.

—Ginny, te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

—Aún no te decimos el plan — Parvati frunció el ceño — es sencillo, te lo explico. Cuando Nott llegue, Ginny le mostrará la cadenita y la lanzará al lago.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! — gruñó el moreno.

—Sí lo haremos. A nosotras esa serpiente no nos engaña.

—¿Qué?

—Sabemos que Nott es… _diferente_ y… — explicó la pelirroja — el caso es que Zabini estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre cómo encontrar objetos mágicos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta qué era lo que buscaba Nott y lo que haría para encontrarla.

—Y en cuanto se dé cuenta que lo que busca lo tenemos nosotras vendrá — Parvati sonreía — y Ginny llevará a cabo el plan cumpliendo así nuestra venganza.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! — Exclamó Neville — él no tiene la culpa de nada. Ginny, ya te expliqué cómo son las cosas, no cometas esta tontería.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres vengarte?

—Esa cadenita se la regaló su madre —confesó el león en un momento de desesperación por hacer entrar en razón a sus dos amigas — Y ella está…

—Muerta, lo sabemos — completó la pelirroja — razón más para usarla cómo venganza.

—Ginny…

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? — Parvati estaba confundida.

Neville no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada.

—No somos así — dijo después de un rato — no es correcto, no…

—Te gusta, ¿cierto? — atajó Ginny. Neville frunció el ceño, desconcertado — después de seguirle los pasos desde tiempo atrás y saber más de él, no has podido evitarlo. Y cuando comenzó a importarte ya no quisiste seguir con la venganza.

Por alguna extraña razón, Neville no pudo negar la información dada por Ginny. En el fondo, el Gryffindor sabía que su amiga tenía razón… o tal vez nada era cierto. Quizás lo que sentía por el Slytherin era mera simpatía, ambos conocían el dolor y la pérdida. Sí, eso era. Se auto convenció que eso era.

—No es así — le dijo a sus amigas.

—¡Vienen hacia acá! — avisó Parvati, señalando a dos muchachos ir en su dirección.

—Perfecto.

Ginny sonrió. Neville se puso nervioso, definitivamente algo no muy bueno terminaría de todo esto.

* * *

—¿El lago? — Theodore frunció el ceño en cuanto su varita dejó de moverse de un lado a otro por todo el mapa para detenerse cerca de dicho lugar.

—Es muy lejos de donde lo buscabas — Blaise enarcó una ceja, observando el mapa también — por eso no la encontrabas, no se te cayó en los jardines traseros.

—No recuerdo haber pasado siquiera por ahí — confesó el ojiazul.

—Ese día todo era ruido y confusión — explicó el moreno — pasaron muchas cosas, tal vez por eso cayó en ese lugar. Vamos por ella.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el lago.

—No lo sé, Blaise. Algo no cuadra — Theo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

—No seas pesimista — animó Blaise — todo saldrá bien.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y en cuestión de tiempo se encontraban en las afueras del castillo.

—Gryffindors — murmuró Blaise al ver a tres alumnos vestidos de rojo.

Theodore se detuvo en seco. Mentalmente llegaron como flashes imágenes de Longbottom y la chica Weasley siguiéndolo. Pero sobre todo la pequeña conversación con el Gryffindor. Theodore sabía que nada de eso fue coincidencia.

—Ellos la tienen — musitó.

— ¿Qué? — el moreno regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar frente a su amigo.

Ambos muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia los leones, uno de ellos, Parvati, los señaló. Ese gesto confirmó la sospecha de Theodore.

—Vamos — alentó Blaise.

Los tres Gryffindors observaron al dúo Slytherin en cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos, ninguno habló. Los cinco intercambiaron miradas.

—Supongo que han venido por esto — Ginny les mostró la cadenita.

Theodore supo, desde el instante en que la chica Weasley sonrió malévolamente, que no volvería a ver aquel recuerdo de su madre.

—Weasley, te lo advierto — gruñó Blaise, quien también se percató de las intensiones de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué me adviertes? — le retó la Gryffindor.

—Ginny… — murmuró Neville, suplicante.

—No hagas estupideces — volvió a gruñir el Slytherin.

— ¿Estupideces?, ¿y qué hicieron tú y tus amiguitos mortífagos en la guerra? — Salpicó con odio Ginny — su padre fue uno de los allegados a Voldemort — señaló con asco a Theodore — toda la familia Malfoy contribuyó a su causa, Parkinson quiso entregar a Harry, ¿quieres que le siga?

— ¿De eso se trata? — Blaise frunció el ceño — ¿venganza?

—Quiero que el único que no tuvo castigo lo tenga ahora — Ginny lanzó miradas de odio hacia Theodore — que sufra lo que mi familia a sufrido, que sienta el dolor que Lavender siente en cada Luna llena, que llore todo lo que he llorado por la pérdida de Fred.

—Weasley — el tono que usó Blaise fue de advertencia.

Theodore escuchaba a la pelirroja y a su amigo discutir, lo cierto era que desde el momento en que vio la cadenita de su madre en manos de la Gryffindor no prestó atención a lo demás. Solo estaban él y la cadenita, no despegó la mirada hasta el momento en que Ginny reveló sus verdaderas intensiones, había dicho ¿venganza?

Theodore dirigió su mirada hacia la chica Weasley. Odio y tristeza descubrió en la mirada de ella.

— ¡Espera Ginny! — Gritó Neville — ¡No lo hagas!

La pelirroja no lo escuchó. Lanzó la joya hacia el lago.

— ¡NO! — gritó Blaise.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	10. Capitulo Diez

**10/12**

**~Capitulo diez~**

Uno "No" menos audible al de Blaise escapó de sus labios. Theodore corrió con varita en mano hacia el lago en un intento de hacer algo al respecto pero inmediatamente recordó que no había hechizo alguno para detener la caída de la cadenita.

Contempló el lago en silencio. La imagen de su madre parecía borrarse lentamente conforme la cadenita se hundía cada vez más.

Tan cerca que estuvo de recuperarla y ahora ya no estaba más…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-No… - murmuró.

Theodore avanzó hacia el lago, sin despegar la mirada de donde la cadenita se había sumergido. Se sentía mal, internamente creía haber decepcionado a su madre. ¿Cómo pudo haber descuidado algo tan importante? A esas alturas, no le importó derramar otro par de lágrimas, a pesar de sentirse tan estúpido por hacerlo.

—Es lo que se merece — salpicó Ginny.

— ¿Y tú, qué? – Rugió Blaise — por si no lo sabías ninguno de la casa de Slytherin participó en la guerra, fuimos evacuados.

—No mientas — contradijo la pelirroja — Malfoy y sus gorilas estaban ahí, uno murió de hecho mientras peleaban contra Harry.

—Draco participó porque su familia peligraba — Blaise dio paso hacia con ella — los demás se fueron del lugar. Theodore, Pansy y yo fuimos con Draco para llevarlo con nosotros. Si en algún momento nos viste levantar una varita y atacar, entonces debiste ver que nos defendíamos y no precisamente de los del famoso bando de la luz. Los mortífagos, nuestros supuestos "amiguitos", nos atacaban.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula, mientras aferraba fuertemente su varita dentro de la túnica.

—Theo nunca mordió a tu amiga ni a tu hermano, tampoco mató al gemelo — Blaise estaba cada vez mas enojado — dime ahora, ¿Quién es la que hizo una estupidez? ¡En dónde te colocas tú que has actuado peor que los verdaderos mortífagos!

Ginny sacó su varita justo en el momento en que Neville se posicionaba en medio de los dos.

— ¡Basta! – le gritó a ambos.

—Yo no he iniciado todo esto — Blaise también lo fulminó con la mirada a él. Neville sintió las palabras del moreno como dos bofetadas a guante limpio. Se sintió mal. Él era el único responsable de todo aquel embrollo.

Theodore se hizo consciente de la discusión que mantenía su amigo con los otros dos Gryffindors. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de dirigirse hacia el moreno.

—Vámonos, Blaise — el aludido entornó los ojos.

Antes que Blaise se metiera en problemas por culpa suya, Theodore decidió salir de ahí y buscar una manera de sacar su frustración.

—Pero...

—Recuerda tu situación — le dijo, serenamente. Aunque por dentro se sintiera destrozado.

—De acuerdo — A pesar de lo que le dijo su voz sonaba enojada.

Antes de girar e irse con su amigo, lanzó un par de miradas asesinas hacia los tres Gryffindors.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos, Ginny — dejó salir enojado Neville, en cuanto los Slytherin se fueron.

—Todo esto fue tu idea — refunfuñó Parvati – si no nos hubieras dicho nada de venganza, no estaríamos donde estamos.

—Acepto mi culpa — confesó el castaño — pero rectifiqué a tiempo, le dije a Ginny que no haríamos nada y…

—Es fácil decirlo ahora, después de haber removido heridas que ya estaban sanando — soltó la pelirroja.

—Ginny…

La chica Weasley se dirigió al castillo sin decir nada más.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron lentamente y, tal como Theodore se había auto diagnosticado, fueron oscuros y asfixiantes. El único objeto importante que tenía de su madre ya no estaba más. Durante dos días estuvo deprimido, a su manera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupando su mente en deberes escolares, era más fácil sobre llevar la pérdida no pensando en ésta. Cuando se distrajo lo suficiente, comenzó con su rutina anterior a la guerra. Estudiar, leer y más leer. En ocasiones participaba en las conversaciones triviales de sus amigos, pero solo eso. Le tranquilizaba la idea que Blaise no mencionara el incidente con los demás, ni siquiera entre ellos.

—Pronto será navidad — murmuró Pansy, con nostalgia.

La mayoría de ellos, si no es que todos los Slytherin, habían quedado al mando de sus familias. Sus padres habían terminado muertos o encerrados en Azkaban.

— ¿Qué harán ustedes? — quiso saber.

Inmediatamente cada uno por su lado habló de los grandes planes que tenían para tan especial fecha.

* * *

Neville observaba por la ventana de su dormitorio el lago. Había buscado la manera de remediar su error de muchas maneras, pero sin éxito. La cadenita se había perdido. Y todo fue culpa suya.

Era el último día de clases y quería remediar las cosas con Theodore. Después de la cena consiguió seguirlo hasta un pasillo solitario y justo cuando se disponía a hablarle, Blaise apareció.

—Hey, ¿te estás escondiendo de mí?

Neville se escondió tras una estatua.

—No.

—Los chicos quieren hacer una reunión antes de salir de vacaciones, ¿te unes?

El Gryffindor observó que Zabini tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, miraba a Theodore de una manera intensa, como si lo _amara_… y el moreno no era el único, Nott también lo miraba así. A Neville se le vino a la mente las palabras de Ginny.

"Sabemos que Nott es… _diferente_".

Ambos Slytherin se querían, era por ello que se protegían mutuamente. Neville se dio cuenta que nunca pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad, si alguna vez habría existido una.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

El Gryffindor dio un respingo al ver a Theodore frente a él. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido?, ¿y Zabini?

—Emh… yo…

El Slytherin lo escudriñó con la mirada. Neville parpadeó, nervioso.

—Yo… solo… yo… — Se sacudió la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento. Ginny tenía razón. Le gustaba el muchacho que tenía frente a él.

—¿Tú…?

Neville carraspeó. Metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una recordadora. Se la ofreció. El Slytherin enarcó una ceja, sin recibirla.

—Era de mi madre, mi abuela me la dio en mi primer curso.

Theodore siguió sin moverse.

—Te la regalo, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Es mi manera de ofrecer mis disculpas — confesó Neville — sé que con esto no recuperarás la cadenita de tu madre, pero…

—Lo has visto.

El aludido estaba por preguntar el qué se supone había visto, cuando algo hizo click en su cerebro trayéndole a la mente el recuerdo de Theodore y su madre.

—Yo no quería, pero… ¿a dónde vas?

El Slytherin dio media vuelta, encaminándose a su Sala Común.

—¡The… Nott! — Neville corrió hasta quedar frente a él — En verdad, lo siento.

—De acuerdo.

—¿"De acuerdo"? — repitió, confundido. El Slytherin, aprovechando la confusión del otro, avanzó — ¡Espera!

Theodore rodó los ojos en cuanto vio nuevamente al Gryffindor frente a él.

—Porqué no te enojas, me hechizas, me golpeas o no sé. ¡Hazme algo!

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Theodore continuó caminando.

Neville arqueó las cejas. Definitivamente los Slytherins eran personas realmente extrañas para él… o tal vez no tanto. Theodore le estaba mostrando indiferencia. Esa era su manera de manifestar su enojo con él. Y Neville estaba de acuerdo con él. Aunque en el fondo le doliera, sabía que se la merecía.

El Gryffindor desvió su mirada hasta su mano derecha en donde descansaba la recordadora. No sabía qué preferir. Conservar la recordadora de su madre o la indiferencia de Theodore.

* * *

Todos preparaban su equipaje, el expreso partiría en unas cuantas horas más. Las horas pasaron y con ello llegaron las vacaciones oficiales. En la madriguera, a pesar que todos estaban ambientados para una linda velada, había suspiros de tristeza, llantos de dolor, miradas tristes…

—¡Familia! ¿Qué es esto? — Gruñó George — si Fred nos viera de esta manera, seguramente nos aventaría un par de hechizos para sonreír permanentemente.

Toda la familia Weasley sonrió, olvidando rastro, momentáneamente, de dolor.

Ginny subió a su habitación, llegó hasta su baúl y sacó una cajita de madera. Suspiró lentamente mientras observaba una cajita de madera.

—Neville tenía razón — murmuró.

* * *

La navidad a pesar que para la mayoría de las personas era motivo de celebración, para Theodore nunca lo fue… o al menos no lo fue para su padre y para él. Normalmente el viejo Nott se pasaba cumpliendo misiones para Voldemort en esas fechas, así que Theodore pasaba ese día como cualquier otro del año.

Y ese año no sería la excepción.

Estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala. Frente a él estaba la chimenea y a un lado de ésta un elfo domestico adornando el árbol de navidad. Theodore le había dicho que no era necesario ponerlo, pero como cada año, el elfo hacía caso omiso de esa orden. El Slytherin tenía sus propias sospechas.

— ¿Quién te ordenó adornar el árbol cada año? — interrogó al elfo, observándolo fijamente.

—La ama Susan me dijo que cada mañana de navidad, el árbol no podía faltar.

Theodore frunció el ceño, recordó vagamente la ultima navidad que celebró con su madre. Fue también, la única en donde estuvieron los tres reunidos, como familia. Susan le había dicho esa frase al elfo como un comentario, pero éste al parecer la tomó como orden. El muchacho se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? — murmuró.

El elfo sonrió feliz.

—Amo, joven Theodore, los elf…

—Te voy ayudar — dejó salir, esta vez, en forma de orden.

En cuanto se levantó llamas verdes se agrandaron en la chimenea.

—¡Sorpresa! — gritaron Pansy y Daphne, sonriendo y con sus brazos extendidos. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Hola — fue el simple saludo del rubio.

Theodore estaba desconcertado ante la presencia de sus inesperados invitados.

Mientras el elfo iba por algunos aperitivos, los cuatro Slytherins terminaron de adornar el árbol de navidad.

—Creí que tenían planes — dejó salir Theodore mientras agarraba galletitas de coco.

—Demasiados para una casa grande y una sola persona — confesó Draco.

—O dos — agregó Daphne.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

—Astoria quedó en traer algunas golosinas — anunció Daphne.

Theodore aún seguía desconcertado.

—No le des mucha vuelta, Theo — los chicos voltearon hacia la chimenea en donde un Blaise Zabini salía de las llamas verdes.

—Has tardado en llegar, ¿haciéndote el interesante? — gruñó Draco, sirviéndose una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora.

—Tuve una _visita_ inesperada a última hora — Theodore frunció el ceño, Draco enarcó una ceja y las muchachas le enviaban miradas intrigadas — el caso es que cada uno de nosotros tenía planes, pero estaríamos solos — explicó el moreno dejando de lado lo que les había confesado segundos atrás — Entonces, ¿Por qué no reunirnos todos? no hay nadie que nos diga en dónde debemos estar y cómo comportarnos — se sentó a un lado del muchacho ojiazul — somos libres.

—¡Brindo por eso! — expresó Draco ante las palabras del moreno. Los demás lo imitaron.

—¡Salud! — Engulleron sus copas —Yo también quería brindar, ¿lo sabías, amor? — refunfuñó Astoria, quien acababa de llegar con varias bolsas de compras.

—Ven aquí — el rubio le hizo una señal a su lado.

Los Slytherins comenzaron a cenar acompañados de una charla agradable. Tal como lo había dicho Blaise, ese día eran libres, por primera vez celebraron sin máscaras, sin presiones, sin pensar en qué dirán sus padres.

Solo siendo ellos mismos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**PISLIB n_n**


	11. Capitulo Once

**11/12**

**~Capitulo Once~**

Muy entrada la madrugada, Draco y Astoria se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá mientras conversaban. Pansy y Daphne habían comenzado una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero la morena, sospechosamente, se había quedado dormida antes de que la rubia le hiciera jaque mate.

Blaise y Theo eran las únicas que no dormían, ambos conversaban sobre las bromas que le hacían, o mejor dicho, las bromas que Blaise le hacía a Draco cuando eran pequeños.

—Eran buenos tiempos — dejó salir el moreno — ajenos a lo que nos vendría después.

—Tal vez éramos nosotros los que no queríamos saber lo que vendría después.

Blaise suspiró.

—Te tengo un regalo — confesó después de un rato. Le extendió a su amigo una cajita de madera.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—Ábrela.

El aludido obedeció. Theodore entornó los ojos al reconocer la cadenita de su madre, la sacó de la caja para observarla mejor. Efectivamente, era la genuina.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Weasley — explicó Blaise — Ella fue mi visita inesperada. Créeme que fui yo el más sorprendido cuando apareció en mi casa.

—La arrojó al lago — dejó salir Theodore, tratando de darle una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

—Fue una copia que hizo con no sé qué de 'sortilegios Weasley', el caso es que ella quería hacer todo lo que hizo en el lago con la copia. Ella quería verte… tú sabes.

—No entiendo — dejó salir confuso Theodore — hizo una copia y montó todo para hacerme pagar, pudo haberlo hecho con la genuina pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

—Son Gryffindors, es mejor no entenderlos.

— ¿Por qué la devolvió?

—"Yo también conozco el sentimiento de pérdida. Dile que lo siento." Fue lo que me dijo antes de entregarme la cajita.

— ¿Solo así? — Theodore frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente desconcertado. Blaise se encogió de hombros — No sé qué decir, ¿debería agradecerle?

—Eso sería extraño, Theo — confesó Blaise — es mejor así, creo que hemos hecho que ambas casas hagan las paces.

Theodore sonrió. Blaise le quitó la cadenita de las manos y se la puso en el cuello.

—Sé porqué no quieres que seamos novios — el moreno lo vio fijamente a los ojos — me costó trabajo averiguarlo.

—Entonces no es necesario tener esta conversación — advirtió el ojiazul, antes de que la conversación avanzara hacia rumbos peligrosos.

—No me importa lo que suceda, quiero intentarlo — confesó el moreno.

—No — atajó Theodore — si sabes el porqué no quiero que eso pase, entonces no es necesario advertirte que todo lo que se me acerca termina muerto.

—Y tú debes saber que cualquier persona que se una íntimamente con algún miembro de la familia Zabini termina muriendo misteriosamente — Theodore abrió la boca pero luego la cerró. Frunció el ceño — estadísticamente estamos en cincuenta y cincuenta. Estamos destinados Theodore, no le des mas vuelta al asunto. O nos morimos en el intento o rompemos la maldición — le sonrió.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sobre las estadísticas no — confesó el moreno — pero… si te arriesgas a morir misteriosamente por estar conmigo, yo me arriesgo a morir por estar a tu lado.

—Eso no sonó tan conciliador — el ojiazul lo observó atentamente.

—Y es lo más romántico que escucharás de mi.

Theodore se mordió el labio inferior. Planteado de la forma en que Blaise se lo dijo, tal vez las cosas funcionaria entre ellos.

— ¿Entonces?

Theodore se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Supongo que es un sí.

—Sí.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER *0***

**PISLIB n_n**


	12. Epilogo

**12/12**

**~Epilogo~**

A pesar que sangraba por la nariz de manera alarmante, el muchacho no estaba tan grave.

—¡Porqué nunca me haces caso! — regañó, histérico, su acompañante — Debiste de haberme esperado.

—¿Sabes? Solo puedo verte mover los labios rápidamente, ni idea de lo que me dices. Supongo que me estás regañando por no haberte esperado a mover aquellas cajas del sótano.

El otro gruñó.

—Buenas tardes — saludó el acompañante a la recepcionista.

La aludida enarcó una ceja al reconocerlos.

—Ya saben el camino.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la habitación correspondiente.

—Iré a buscar al medimago — anunció el primero en cuanto dejó a su amigo en la camilla.

—Blaise, no te preocupes, estoy bien — consoló Theodore.

—Te creeré cuando dejes de sangrar — el moreno salió rápidamente.

En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo observó por todos lados, sin rastro del medimago en turno. Gruñó. Justo cuando giró hacia la izquierda para ir en busca de ayuda chocó con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde andas! — ladró.

—Lo siento yo… ¿Zabini?

—Longbottom — el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, Neville se preguntó si esa mirada se debía a lo que había ocurrido tres años atrás en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haces…?

—No tengo tiempo, debo ir a buscar un…

—Trabajo aquí y precisamente vengo a… — dejó de hablar y entró rápidamente a la habitación.

Se quedó plantado a un lado de la puerta. Después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, después de todos esos años anhelando ese momento... volvía a ver a Theodore.

El Slytherin era tal como lo recordaba con la diferencia que el cabello le había crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

—Hola... - saludó Neville, tímidamente. No estaba tan seguro como reaccionaría Theodore. La última vez que habían estado frente a frente solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas a pesar que Neville deseaba implorar un perdón que no se merecía.

—Longbottom — saludó el muchacho.

Neville se quedó como estatua, después de varios segundos recordó del porqué estaba ahí. Se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama para leer la historia clínica del ex Slytherin. Entornó los ojos en cuanto leyó que esa era la tercera visita del castaño al hospital.

—¿Piensas seguir leyendo o a curarlo? — Neville dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Blaise dentro de la habitación.

—Cierto — dejó salir el aludido conforme avanzaba hacia su paciente.

Neville hizo una serie de maniobras con su varita y en menos de cinco minutos detuvo la hemorragia.

—Listo.

—Perfecto — dejó salir Zabini — te traje ropa limpia — se dirigió hacia su novio.

Theodore comenzó a quitarse la camisa ante la mirada anhelante de un Neville y una recelosa de Blaise.

—Es mejor que lo hagas en el baño – recomendó el moreno mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Neville.

Nott se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que estaba en el fondo.

Mientras esperaban la salida del castaño, Neville se enfrascó en la historia clínica, cada vez más fruncía el ceño, no le agradaba lo que leía.

—Necesito hablar con Nott… a solas — dijo en cuanto el aludido salió del baño. Blaise tenía la intensión de replicar pero la mirada que le envió Theo lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

—Siéntate — le dijo Neville al ex Slytherin, una vez solos — he leído tu historia clínica.

—Es lo que hacen los medimagos — respondió Theo, Neville intentó de otra manera.

—Es la tercera vez que llegas a urgencias por una herida de segundo grado.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que a la cuarta visita comenzarán a cobrarme?

El aludido abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de responder.

—No. Estoy pregu... ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con la nariz quebrada?

—Me cayeron unas cajas encima, unas muy pesadas.

Neville enarcó una ceja.

—Estaba limpiando el sótano y cuando quise bajar unas cajas, la escalera...

—¿Escalera? ¿Estabas limpiando sin usar magia?

—Mi varita se quebró — Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Tu visita anterior fue porque caíste de la escoba y te golpeaste la cabeza — Theodore iba a explicar lo sucedido pero Neville no le dio tiempo para que lo hiciera — ¡Y la anterior a esa fue por heridas de quemaduras! — a esas alturas era evidente el enojo en él.

—Sí, bueno, eso es porque...

—¿Zabini te hizo todo esto?

—Algo tuvo que ver — dejó salir tranquilamente, segundos después frunció el ceño — no es lo que piensas.

—¿No? — Neville se cruzó de brazos — para mí tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Es algo complicado, pero te aseguro que Blaise lo último que quiere es lastimarme.

Neville no estaba muy seguro de ello. En sus tiempos de Hogwarts tal vez creería en esas palabras, pero ya habían transcurrido tres años y sabía que las cosas no seguían igual.

—Longbottom, en verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tienes que tenerla. Todo está bien.

Neville lo observó detenidamente, el ex Slytherin lucía tan distinto a como lo recordaba en los tiempos de Hogwarts.

—Gracias por curarme, espero no regresar tan pronto — Theodore avanzó hacia la salida, se detuvo en la puerta — Longbottom — el aludido lo observó fijamente — No es necesario que en esta Navidad me envíes, nuevamente, la recordadora de tu madre porque la volveré a regresar.

—Pero…

Theodore se llevó las manos al cuello y en un rápido movimiento se desprendió un colgante. Se lo mostró al medimago. Neville parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Reconoció rápidamente ese objeto. Era un cadenita con un dije en forma de angelito.

—¿Cómo…?

—Weasley.

—Oh.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Lo siento. Yo inicié todo.

—Eso ya no importa.

—Sí importa. Mi intensión era hacerte daño y si no hubiera visto ese recuerdo, yo… — Neville suspiró largamente — Lamento haber hecho lo que hice. Y aunque no lo creas, es un alivio saber que esa cadenita ha regresado a tus manos.

—Gracias.

—Entonces… ¿todo bien entre nosotros? — Neville le extendió la mano, tímidamente.

—Por supuesto — Nott la aceptó.

Theodore asintió y salió de la habitación. Neville sonrió abiertamente y sintió cómo ese enorme yunque llamado culpa se alivianaba lentamente.

—Ya era hora — rugió Blaise, en cuanto tuvo a su novio frente a él.

—Entonces… ¿seguimos con la limpieza?

—No, señor — frunció el ceño — lo que harás es reposar y dormir y, sobretodo, alejarte de escaleras, escobas y todo lo peligroso.

—Eres un exagerado, Blaise.

—Mejor exagerado que viudo —Theodore rodó lo ojos.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, ambos estaban en la cama descansando.

—¿Duermes? — preguntó Blaise, después de cinco minutos de total silencio.

—No, la poción para el dolor me ha quitado el sueño.

Blaise se giró para tener a su pareja justo a su lado.

—Me diste un susto esta mañana.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Cada vez que tienes un accidente no puedo dejar de pensar en que… — no terminó la oración, le daba miedo decir esa palabra.

—Pienso y siento lo mismo cuando te ocurre a ti — confesó el castaño.

—Tú eres el que ha tenido más accidentes en los últimos días.

—Es el riesgo que decidimos correr — aclaró Nott.

—Es verdad — Blaise se quedó en silencio unos momentos — te propongo otro trato.

Theodore enarcó una ceja.

—Está más que claro que moriremos en cualquier momento ya sea por tu mala suerte o por la maldición de mi familia. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que si tú te vas antes que yo, no podré soportar la culpa.

—El sentimiento será mutuo.

—Genial, porque si piensas así, entonces… esto será más sencillo — Theo sospechaba que Blaise le pediría algo, pero no estaba seguro de aceptarlo — si debemos morir, es mejor que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo porque no soportaré estar sin ti.

Theodore sonrió de lado e internamente estuvo más tranquilo, por un momento pensó que Blaise terminaría su relación.

—Me agrada ese trato.

—¿Theo?

—¿mmm?

—Solo no se te ocurra querer subirte a la azotea mañana.

El aludido sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué? Creí que si ibas a morir lo harías a mi lado.

—Sí, pero de una manera heroica y no tan estúpida como para salir en el profeta diciendo que me morí por querer limpiar la casa al estilo muggle, tengo una reputación, ¿sabes?

—Claro.

—¿Theo?

—¿mmm?

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a dormir.

—Igual no pienso morir cayéndome de la azotea.

Theodore volvió a sonreír de lado, después de tanto tiempo se sentía realmente feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR AHI**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
